Akuma to Ouji
by purplenurpless
Summary: AU D18. Dino is a demon named Dantalion. Kyoya is a prince named Kato. What happens when an innocent Kato summons a demon, who is bound to him by a contract? Smut to come in the later chapters It was based off of the photo shown, which is not mine.
1. Prologue

War had arisen in the fight for rule over the Holy Land. Now that a victor has been crowned, a new era reigns over the people of the newly named kingdom, Krathos. The long fought battle has left a scar on this territory, its citizens looking for a leader to help bring life and fortune to their sacred country.

A King rules over this land, but his short time at the throne is coming to an end. As illness plagues the royal family, the lucky survivor must step up and take control. Of all the sons the King produced, only one of them has a bright future ahead of him.

There is only a small problem: he does not want to become a ruler.

Rumors spread about the country. Doubtfulness arises as the future of an incompetent leader strikes fear into the souls of them common people. Can an unmotivated prince take their country to prosperity, or will he take them down to the depths of hell?

A poor soul born with royal blood; destined to become a great leader of a great kingdom. A young man whose heart lies elsewhere, trapped inside a predestined life ahead. No matter how much the boy struggles, there are no chances of escape. A trapped bird with nowhere to go.

_Carcerem alauda._

_The imprisoned skylark._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! Just a heads up that these next few chapters will be slow. I am starting school on Monday so school work will be hounding me. I apologize in advance. Enjoy this! ~Sai**

* * *

"Your highness, please refrain from harming our guests!"

A young man sat upon a chair, facing the window in his room. It was a fairly large space with bay windows overlooking the beautiful Krathonian Ocean. On either side of the windows were luxurious velvet curtains, dyed with the deepest red dye in all of the Holy Land.

The young prince propped his legs upon the windowsill, paying little attention to the servant who was kneeling on the gold rug that stretched out to fill the entire length of the floor.

"He bumped into me. That man was asking for a fight." The man said calmly, running a hand through his short dark hair. His grey eyes that were a sign of his royalty, glanced over slightly to the man on the floor with a sigh.

"That man was Duke Elion of the Second Royal House! You mustn't fight with people so easily!" The servant said, sighing at the behavior of his young master. Said master scoffed, setting his feet back down on the ground and standing up.

He wore white pants that clung to his slim legs, black boots that came just above knee. Since he was indoors, he wore a simple ruffled blouse with his signature black coat over his shoulders. The coat was pure black, the back resembling angel wings. The shoulders were decorated with gold feathers plucked from the rare _auriolus alauda, _the symbol for his popular title. As he walked gracefully passed his loyal servant, his coat fluttered back lightly, revealing twins swords that were buckled on either side of his legs.

"Klaus, I appreciate your advice, but I have more important matters to worry about than an unknown duke from a lower class. I don't mean to be abuse my power, but one should pay attention while walking in the presence of a future king." The young man stated as he walked out of the double doors and out of sight of the faithful servant.

Klaus sighed, standing back up as he silently left the chambers. _Your highness…I hope that despite your feelings and short temper, you will become a great king._

The library was a sanctuary for the future ruler. No one entered the quiet room at the late hour, and that meant it was perfect for a lonely and bored prince to spend his late nights. The young man perused through the aisles of endless books, searching for a title that struck his fancy.

After an hour, he came across a strange book towards the end of the dusty room. Despite most of the books looking like they had aged and were covered in cobwebs, there was one that looked brand new. As he slipped the book from out of the shelf, he noticed that the book was…warm to the touch.

The prince opened the book, feeling the crispness of the paper as he turned the pages. It was almost as if no one had opened the book before him. He briefly scanned through the pages, each having its own symbol on it. The language was ancient, but the prince had been tutored for many years as a child in all different ranges of subjects. It was a little hard to read, the ink looking faded despite the cleanliness of the object.

Then the man found a page where the ink was a glowing gold, ink completely visible and legible compared to the other pages. He rested his hand on the page only to pull it away quickly, feeling something unpleasant.

"Is it…alive?" He asked to himself incredulously, the sensation baffling the prince. "Of course not." The raven-haired man looked at the words, not completely understanding what they meant. "I should have paid attention to Klaus more…" He said, regretting sleeping through language lessons. The young man sighed, deciding to read them aloud.

"_Vos veni foras. Audire imperio meo. Ego suscitare ascendere vos a profundus inferni ut serviant me. Animam tuam in hoc terrae pertinet ad me et vestrum in meo. ostende te ducem malo. sit, qui nudo oculo tuo non flectere mala fiunt magistrum. proficiscor verbis contractum est corpus meum quod durabit usque ad tempus collapsum. tunc animam meam ad inferos, quo tu vivas et dolor daemon in passione. Attende verba mea, Dantalion."_

All of a sudden, as if on cue to his words, a symbol appeared on the ground. He realized looking back at the page that the glowing markings on the floor matched the ones in the book. A gust of wind whirled around him, the dust in the room lashing out in all directions. It barred his vision as his mind tried to decipher what was happening.

The young prince felt the warmth from the book leave the pile of papers in his hands and collect in front of him. The heat was so intense, as if the man was standing in front of a raging fire.

Then, in an instant, everything stopped. The wind died down as dust settled back on the floor. The invisible flames disappeared and the man's vision was restored.

Though what he saw only confused the raven, logic being tossed aside.

A blonde man kneeled before him, wings as black as the night unfolding from behind the unidentified man. _Or was it a man? Is this thing human? _As if responding to his thought, the man rose revealing his attire. A black blouse covered his torso to match his dark wings. He also wore white pants and black boots, red feathers fashioned on a string around his neck and waist.

It was a strange sight for the prince, forgetting to breathe for just a moment. His eyes were wide, unable to comprehend the situation.

"Ah, you must be the one who summoned me. I must thank you for saving me from that horrendous life." The creature said, somehow know what language the prince spoke. His tone was elegant and rich, sending a chill down the young man's spine.

"Speechless? I'm glad I could make a good impression." The blonde said as he kneeled down in front of the royal member. "Command me as you wish…?" He trailed off, not knowing the boy's name.

"Kato…de Halonia." The prince mumbled out, giving out his full name. "Don't call me that thought…" He said quickly, hating his given name. "I'm quite infatuated with the Far East, and I'm sometimes called…Kyoya." The young man was taken slightly aback. He never showed weakness in front of anyone. This was an exception…a supernatural occurrence proceeding right in front of his eyes.

"Kyoya…I like it." The winged being said, a smile spreading across his lips. "Well then, my name is Dantalion, but you may call me Dino."


End file.
